Behind These Hazel Eyes
by x-live-and-love-x
Summary: Gabi seemed to be perfect, she had an amazing group of friends, the most gorgeous, popular, perfect boyfriend, intelligence beyond belief and a seemingly perfect life... But what did everyone else know? What went on in her mind, her life was far from perf


Behind these hazel eyes - Chapter 1

_hey everyone who is reading this... so i have had writers block with my other story, so i'm trying to get out of it by writing this, which is why it is quite different from the other one. I'm sorry i haven't updated more recently on my other story, i have been really busy as well as not knowing what to write.. this isn't just a depressing story it will have cheerful parts... enjoy if you can x_

_Genre - friendship/romance/angst/hurt and comfort_

* * *

Troy, Sharpay, Kelsi and Chad sat in the cafeteria at lunch talking in hushed tones about Gabi's surprise party this Saturday, but were abruptly cut off when Taylor and Gabi put their trays onto the table. Troy leant over to Gabi, kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear

"Hey gorgeous"

"Hey wildcat, how was free period?" Gabi replied kissing him, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the nickname troy had just used. Gabi zoned out thinking about what she was eating - a burger and fries. A voice inside of her head willed her to throw it away and just get a salad or grab an apple, but she couldn't seem to stop herself and by the time she finally managed to summon up the willpower to leave the food there was just a quarter of the burger and a few fries left. She was quickly bought back to the cafeteria when troy nudged her

"what's up babe? Did you even hear anything i just told you?" Gabi looked into his cobalt eyes and felt a twinge of guilt for zoning out on him and what she was, once again, about to do...

"I'm really not feeling good hon, you carry on here I'm just gonna go and get some fresh air " She quickly threw away what was left of her lunch and headed out of the cafeteria and to the girls toilets. She locked the door and kneeled before the toilet, closed her eyes and stick middle and index finger down her throat and waited for the contents of her lunch to come up. Gabi pulled the flush, washed her hands and splashed water onto her face, she then reapplied her make up and mentally pulled herself together. She exited the toilets and wondered down to the changing rooms, changing into her red wildcat tracksuit. She grabbed her Ipod from her bag and headed out to run laps around the track. Gabi jumped when two figures appeared next to her, she pulled out an earphone and greeted Zeke and Jason

"Hey guys, i think everyone is still in lunch"

"We had lunch thanks Gabs" Jason said

"yeah, we had free period so had it early. What are you doing out here? Don't you usually run with Sharpay before school?"

"mmm.. But it won't hurt running twice in a day, I'm only setting an example to the other girls. Being a fat head cheerleader would hardly go down to well in East High would it?" Gabi replied

"well that's hardly going to happen anytime soon is it gabs, no matter how much you and troy eat at my house" Zeke said nudging her "You're coming over tonight aren't you? I'm making chocolate mousse for dessert Gabs, your favourite!"

Gabi mentally cursed herself for agreeing to eat at Zeke's for the third time this week, but it wasn't just for the divine food she enjoyed being at Zeke's after school, it was hardly fun going back home yet at Troy's, Zeke's and all her other friends houses she felt loved by their parents more than her own and she could just about pull through going back home after being subjected to the love that was showered on her elsewhere.

Later

The bell rang to signal the end of an excruciatingly painful physics lesson as Troy and Gabi leapt out of their seats before the teacher was finished. Troy laced his fingers through Gabi's as they walked out to his car to head back to Zeke's house for yet another dinner party hosted by Zeke, who along with Sharpay had managed to beat them home. As they sunk into one of Zeke's parents' cream sofas Troy pulled Gabi back so she was leaning on his shoulder

"Are you sure you shouldn't go and see a doctor brie? You have lost weight recently and you say you aren't feeling too good, perhaps you have a bug" As soon as these words left Troy's mouth Gabi tensed up, but was saved by Taylor and Chad coming in, arguing about the film they were going to watch tomorrow night.

"hey Zeke we're here, out in the living room" Chad called out, Zeke was obviously preoccupied with Sharpay or his cooking as he didn't answer which made Chad snigger. Troy started to gently massage Gabi's shoulders and leant forwards inhaling the mix of her perfume

"you wanna stay around mine tonight baby, not that i really need to ask anymore?"

"I'd love to wildcat, my parents will guess i'm staying at yours anyway" Gabi answered turning around and catching Troy's lips in a sweet kiss. As they broke away from each other Chad and Troy started to talk basketball so Taylor and Gabi got up and wondered into the kitchen where Zeke and Sharpay where making chocolate mousse and stirring saucepans, which were filling the kitchen up with heavenly smells.

"Can we help, Zeke?"

"We just need to put the chocolate mousses into the fridge to set, so call everyone in to eat please Tay"

As Gabi And Taylor called everyone in to eat Gabi started to panic, Troy and everyone would soon click on if once again she disappeared to the toilet after having eaten, so she thought she would just have to try and eat less and bring it up after supper so no one would notice. As they sat down to a table laden with dishes Gabi tried to let the heavenly smells and presence of her most loved people in the world calm her, she would just have to deal with the consequences later.

* * *

So what did you think of it? please, please review, it really helps me write more and inspires m e to update quicker :D x 


End file.
